pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Whiscash
/ |dexsinnoh=081 |dexmokalos=041 |evofrom=Barboach |gen=Generation III |species=Whiskers Pokémon |type=Water |type2=Ground |metheight=0.9 m |imheight=2'11" |metweight=23.6 kg |imweight=52.0 lbs. |ability=Oblivious Anticipation |dw=Hydration |body=03 |egg1=Water 2 |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Whiscash (Japanese: ナマズン Namazun) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Evolution Whiscash is the evolved form of Barboach, as of level 30. Anime *Nero *Juan's Whiscash Game info Game locations |type= |rubysapphire=Meteor Falls, Victory Road |rsrarity=Uncommon |emerald=Meteor Falls, Victory Road |erarity=Uncommon |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Fish with Super Rod at many locations |dprarity=Common |platinum=Great Marsh, Mt. Coronet |ptrarity=Common, Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Violet City |hgssrarity=Swarm| |blackwhite=Route 8, Icirrus City, Moor of Icirrus |bwrarity=Rare }} Pokédex entries |border= |ruby=Whiscash is extremely territorial. Just one of these Pokémon will claim a large pond as its exclusive territory. If a foe approaches it, it thrashes about and triggers a massive earthquake. |sapphire=If Whiscash goes on a wild rampage, it sets off a quake-like tremor with a radius of over three miles. This Pokémon has the ability to predict real earthquakes. |emerald=Mysteriously, it can foretell earthquakes. In the daytime, it sleeps in mud at the bottom of a pond. When it awakens, it continually feeds throughout the night. |firered=It makes its nest at the bottom of swamps. It will eat anything - if it is alive, Whiscash will eat it. |leafgreen=It makes its nest at the bottom of swamps. It will eat anything - if it is alive, Whiscash will eat it. |diamond=It is very territorial. It repels foes by setting off tremors that extend over a three-mile radius. |pearl=As a result of causing tremors by thrashing about, it developed the ability to foretell real earthquakes. |platinum=It is extremely protective of its territory. If any foe approaches, it attacks using vicious tremors. |heartgold=It claims a large swamp to itself. If a foe comes near it, it sets off tremors by thrashing around. |soulsilver=It claims a large swamp to itself. If a foe comes near it, it sets off tremors by thrashing around. |black=It is extremely protective of its territory. If any foe approaches, it attacks using vicious tremors. |white=It is extremely protective of its territory. If any foe approaches, it attacks using vicious tremors. |black 2=It is extremely protective of its territory. If any foe approaches, it attacks using vicious tremors. |white 2=It is extremely protective of its territory. If any foe approaches, it attacks using vicious tremors. |x=It claims a large swamp to itself. If a foe comes near it, it sets off tremors by thrashing around. |y=It makes its nest at the bottom of swamps. It will eat anything--if it is alive, Whiscash will eat it. |or=Whiscash is extremely territorial. Just one of these Pokémon will claim a large pond as its exclusive territory. If a foe approaches it, it thrashes about and triggers a massive earthquake. |as=If Whiscash goes on a wild rampage, it sets off a quake-like tremor with a radius of over three miles. This Pokémon has the ability to predict real earthquakes.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr= |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Whiscash XY.gif |orasspr = Whiscash XY.gif}} Trivia Gallery 340Whiscash_AG_anime.png 340Whiscash_AG_anime_2.png 340Whiscash_Dream.png 340Whiscash_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 340Whiscash_Pokémon_Colosseum.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon